Solo un segundo más, por favor
by Ari Veneciana Kinomoto Cullen
Summary: Situado en New Moon. Después de que Edward se fue, Bella enfermo gravemente, y gracias a una llamada de Alice, Edward parte a Forks para pasar los ultimos segundos que le quedan de vida a Bella. ¿Podrá salvarla de la muerte o es demaciado tarde? ONE-SHOT


_La saga de Twilight pertenece a la maravillosa S.M, pero la trama de este one-shot es mía :P_

**ATENCIÓN, LEER ESTA NOTITA ANTES DE COMENZAR CON EL ONE-SHOT, PLEASE:**

**H**ola, lectoras mías, pues aquí les dejo mi primer One-shot, el cual se me ocurrió escuchando una canción de Javiera Mena. Pues espero que les guste y esto va dedicado especialmente para ustedes y para mi amiga del alma, _Sakura Masen Yamamoto _=D

Antes de comenzar a leer, les sugiero que descarguen o busquen en youtube la canción con la cual me inspire, ya que queda muy bien el ritmo y parte de la letra de la canción mientras vas leyendo, así que reproducidla mientras leéis, oks??? Es esta:

_**Sol de Invierno – Javiera Mena (dejare la letra de la canción en mi perfil)**_

Ahora sip, disfruten esto y dejen un rewiew, ya que es como mi paga, sip?? Las quiero!!! ^^

**Nombre One-shot:**_**Solo un segundo más, por favor**_

**Categoría:**_**K+**_

**Pareja:**_**Edward/Bella**_

**Generós:**_**Romance/Tragedy**_

**Palabras:**_**1.202**_

**Solo un segundo más, por favor**

Edward se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido posible –gracias a una llamada de Alice- hacia la casa de la persona más importante de _su_ mundo, a la persona que abandonó por una estúpida decisión y la que se enfermó por su culpa.

Su hermana lo había llamado hace media hora y como si él tuviera la intuición de que algo grabe pasaba, contestó, ya que rara vez hablaba con su familia desde que… abandonó a Bella. El dolor que sentía desde entonces era inmenso y ahora –como si fuera posible- se triplico al saber que ella podría morir. Las palabras de Alice todavía sonaban en su cabeza, repitiéndose tortuosamente una y otra vez como una grabación, segándolo de ira y agonía.

_-Edward –decía Alice y sonaba muy desesperada- Tienes que ir a Forks, rápido. Bella…_

_-¿Estuviste viendo el futuro de Bella? –Le cortó- Te dije que no lo hicieras, Alice. Ella ya no forma parte de nuestra vida… por favor dejadla tran… -no lo dejo terminar, ya ella le grito por medio del móvil._

_-¡Eso no importa ahora, maldito estúpido! ¡El problema es que no puedo ver su futuro, se esta borrando poco a poco, esta desapareciendo…! -Sollozó y Edward entró en estado de shock, ya que eso solo pasaba cuando la persona se estaba…- se esta muriendo Edward, ¡Se esta muriendo! –Eso comprobó lo que él pensaba- ¡Pero lo peor de todo es que enfermó cuando te fuiste! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya y no te lo quise decir antes porque pensé que mejoraría! –Sollozaba tan fuerte, que apenas se podían oír los sollozos de los que estaban cerca del celular. _

_Con esas solas palabras, su mundo se cayó y de la impotencia contenida, aplasto su celular con la mano, haciéndolo polvo, para luego salir corriendo…_

Iba llegando a la entrada de Forks, el pueblo que había significado más para él, ya que al vivir allí pudo conocer que era el amor. Cuando al fin llegó al frente de la ventana por la cual había pasado tantas veces, el olor de Bella le llego de lleno, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y recordar los viejos tiempos. Iba a seguir recordando, pero los pensamientos de alguien le llamaron demasiado la atención.

Los pensamientos de Charlie se oían desesperados y angustiados, al no saber que hacer con su hija –la cual le había dicho que la dejara dormir un poco en su habitación- y como las otras veces, sus pensamientos no eran callados y tranquilos, sino que más bien los estaba gritando como un pasajero del Titanic que estaba a punto de morir, pidiendo auxilio. Las imágenes que pasaban por su mente le dejaron helado, ya que le mostraban lo que quedo de Bella después de su partida.

Sus hermosos ojos chocolates habían perdido su brillo tan especial, al igual que su pelo, dejándolos opacos. Traía unas enormes ojeras moradas. Su piel estaba demasiado pálida, era tan o más pálida que la de los antiguos vampiros de Volterra y se traslucía tanto o más que la cascara de cebolla. Estaba tan delgada que parecía anoréxica y sus dientes se estaban tornando amarillentos. Pero para Edward, seguía siendo el ser más hermoso de este universo.

Podía ver que en las noches despertaba gritando su nombre y en el día cuando regresaba del instituto se sentaba en la ventana mirando hacia la nada, derramando silenciosas lágrimas, balbuceando "_Se ha ido". _A veces Charlie abría discreta y silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de Bella cuando se iba tarde al trabajo y siempre la encontraba maquillándose para tapar las ojeras y verse más viva, ya que el rubor lo había perdido permanentemente y solo se le veía cuando le daba fiebre. Pero lo que más le dolió a Edward fue cuando Charlie la vio saltar de un acantilado de la reserva Quileute, ya que el andaba cazando cerca con un amigo llamado Harry.

Trepó el árbol que daba a la habitación de Bella. La imagen que pasó por sus ojos al entrar a la ventaba abierta fue devastadora. Su amor eterno estaba tendido en su cama, respirando con mucha dificultad y los latidos de su corazón eran casi inaudibles. Estaba agonizando. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y sus parpados estaban casi cerrados, pero sus ojos sin brillo miraban hacia la dirección de Edward. Lo que más le sorprendió era que le pudo leer la mente –porque tan enferma estaba que su escudo mental llegó a romperse-, ya que pudo escuchar su linda voz por pensamientos.

-_Edward ¿Eres tu o estoy alucinando nuevamente?_

-Soy yo, amor, todo estará bien.

-_Definitivamente estoy alucinando. Edward no me ama._

-Bella, lo que te dije aquel día en el bosque fue la más grande y negra blasfemia que haya dicho en mi larga existencia. Créeme. –Rogó, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de ella, acariciando sus cabellos, aspirando su adictivo olor- No sabes cuanto me arrepiento. Por favor, perdóname –Y para demostrárselo, la beso, pero eso fue peor.

Al besarla, su respiración se ajito mucho y le costaba respirar, en su mente decía _Creo que me tengo que despedir,_ al descifrar el mensaje de eso, Edward se puso demasiado ansioso y sintió la cara humada, por lo que se la tocó y se fijó que de sus ojos caía ponzoña en forma de lagrimas.

Por preocuparse del nuevo descubrimiento, no se dio cuenta de que el palpitar del corazón de Bella ya casi se había extinguido y no reaccionó hasta que volvió a escuchar la hermosa voz por sus pensamientos.

-_Edward, creo que esto es un adiós…_

-¡NO, NO LO ES, RESISTE POR FAVOR! –Medio susurro medio grito.

-_No aguanto más, mi cuerpo esta mal gracias al daño que me he aplicado._

-Por favor no me dejes, yo te amo, por favor –Las lagrimas de ponzoña caían en abundancia, mientras tomaba la mano de Bella y la apretaba delicadamente, tratando de darle fuerzas, ánimos.

_-Yo también te amo, siempre te amaré, a pesar de que todo esto acabe así… _

-Solo aguanta un segundo más, por favor

-_Que oveja más estúpida…_ -Utilizo parte de la frase que dijeron cuando se encontraban en _su_ prado… La idea más loca y que nunca pensó utilizar, paso por la cabeza de Edward y porque era demasiado egoísta como para dejarla ir, le susurró cerca del oído.

-Solo un segundo más, por favor, no me dejes. ¡No me dejes por favor, Bella!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque cuando el vampiro estaba por morder el cuello de la humana, el último pensamiento que escuchó de parte de ella fue:

-_Y así fue como la Oveja murió por la angustia que le causó el abandono del León…_

Su corazón paro después de pensar en esa frase y la habitación quedo en silencio, mientras él miraba a Bella con los ojos bien abiertos.

Todo acabo.

Para siempre.

No la pudo salvar.

Edward no podía vivir en un mundo en el cual ella no estuviera así que antes de huir de esa habitación llena de recuerdos, besó sus –aún tibios- labios y aspiró su aroma, para luego dirigirse hacia Volterra y así poder encontrar su muerte.

_Y así fue como el León se suicidó por causarle la muerte a la pobre Oveja…_


End file.
